Starfish Crusaders
by KusoYuuko
Summary: Desde que Jolyne supo de las aventuras de su bisabuelo en Egipto, ella quiere ser una "crusader" y rescatar a las personas de la gente mala, así que viaja a Morioh para comenzar su sueño.
1. Prólogo

— ¿P-papi, puedo ir contigo? Jo-Jolyne te... extraña mucho...

La pequeña Jolyne, de no más de siete años, se encontraba con el teléfono en la mano y pegado a su oreja un tanto tímida y algo temerosa por alguna negativa o reprimenda que su estoico padre pudiera darle. Le ha negado acompañarle en cientos de veces y ha sido tanto que la pequeña, ya a esa edad, duda del cariño de su padre.

Junto a la pequeña, está su madre con cara de preocupación y tristeza al ver la inseguridad de su hija cuando intenta interactuar con su padre. Ella ya está acostumbrada, ella sabe que Jotaro Kujo no es un hombre que demuestra de manera abierta sus sentimientos y que da por hecho el que los demás sepan con sólo verle el cómo se siente. Ella puede entender lo que quiere o lo que siente con sólo verle a los ojos gracias a que tiene cierto entendimiento a las acciones de algunos animales para comunicarse (y fue por ese motivo el cual ese frío hombre aceptó casarse con ella), pero no es así con la pequeña Jolyne que apenas está conociendo el mundo y todos sus enigmas.

Por lo que, de manera amable, le pide el teléfono a su pequeña para que le deje hablar un momento con su esposo: — Querido, disculpa que interrumpa, pero hay una cosa que necesito que hagas por mí...

— _¿Qué es?_ — La respuesta que recibe es tan fría como cortante, pero bien sabe que Jotaro ha puesto toda su atención en ella.

— Necesito que cuides de Jolyne por unas tres semanas. Mi padre me pide ayuda con su trabajo porque su secretaria tuvo un accidente y está hospitalizada, y mi madre está enferma y quisiera cuidarla hasta dejarla tan fuerte como un roble.

— _..._ — Del otro lado de la línea solo hay silencio, y ella puede deducir que su esposo está procesando la información con el ceño fruncido o la mandíbula desencajada. Optaría por la segunda, ya que él no es muy bueno siendo un padre cariñoso y se está armando una buena batalla en su interior, pero eso no es normal de Jotaro Kujo el dejarse asombrar, así que seguramente está con el ceño fruncido y buscando un posible candidato para cuidar de su pequeña hija. — _Puedo decirles a los de la fundación Speedwa-_ — Termina por decir luego de una considerable pausa, aunque es interrumpido al instante.

— ¡Cariño! — Sabe que Jotaro odia cuando elevan la voz, por lo que sólo le sube un par de tonos para demostrar su desacuerdo, y luego vuelve a su tono calmado. — Son mis padres, necesitan de mi ayuda y sabes que no podré dormir hasta que yo misma vea que todo está bien. Además, Jolyne heredó tu amor a la fauna marina, ¿por qué no usas eso como excusa para acercarte a ella? ¿Sabes? Ha estudiado a las estrellas de mar de tal modo que se sabe hasta sus nombres científicos y la ubicación de muchas de las distintas especies.

— _Pero-_

— No hay pero que valga esta vez, cariño. Te estoy dando una perfecta oportunidad para que te tomes un tiempo con tu hija que te admira tanto. — Se voltea y le regala una animada sonrisa y un pulgar arriba a la pequeña Jolyne, en respuesta su hija le ve con los ojos grandes y brillantes por la felicidad. — Jolyne tomará un jet de la fundación Speedwagon. Ya hablé con el señor Joseph y fue él quien insistió en que era mejor que viajara en jet para que tarde menos en llegar, ya que se moría de ganas de verla. Debería estar en el aeropuerto mañana a las 11:25 de la mañana, le mando dos maletas de ropa, deben ser suficientes pero no conozco el clima de Japón así que, si es muy frío le compras ropa más abrigada. Ya sabes los horarios de su comida y no permitas que se duerma después de las nueve. Mañana te llamaré para saber de ti y de Jolyne, ¿bueno?

Se escucha un suspiro de rendición al otro lado de la línea y a ella casi se le suelta una carcajada.

— Te extrañaré... y lo seguiré haciendo. Si no fuera por esos peligros de los que poco hablas, Jolyne y yo estaríamos ahí para ayudarte. Pero ahora Jolyne irá a apoyarte — Extiende su mano y acaricia los cabellos de su hija que continúa a su lado, escuchando. — y a aconsejarte de cuáles son las estrellas marinas que no debes tocar por nada del mundo, ¿cierto, Jolyne?

— ¡Sí! ¡Jolyne cuidará de papá! ¡Jolyne se sabe todas las estrellas de mar peligrosas, así que papá no se tiene que preocupar!

La pequeña niña gritaba para que su progenitor le escuchara. Se dio la vuelta y corrió a su habitación, dejando a su madre sola al teléfono.

La señora suspiró y volvió su atención al teléfono.

— Querido, de verdad lamento tener que repetir esto, pero Jolyne necesita saber que tú sientes algo por ella. Que ella te importa. Ella no es como tú y yo que, con sólo vernos, podemos saber lo que sentimos o lo que queremos decir. — Toma una pausa, sopesando el trato frío que su esposo tiene para con las dos. Pero antes de ser esposa, es una madre, por lo que, aunque le duela y no así lo quiera, prioriza la salud emocional de su hija antes que la suya. — Ya tiene siete años y que ya llegue a pensar que su papá "no la quiere" puede ser perjudicial para su autoestima. Sólo dale un poco más de atención y prioridad del que sueles darle, créeme que para ella todo cambiará... para mejor.

Al otro lado de la línea sólo hay un largo silencio que luego es interrumpido por un suspiro resignado y un _"Yare yare",_ cosa que le saca una sonrisa.

Ella lo sabía.

No era que Jotaro no quisiera a su hija, sino que no sabe cómo tratar con ella. Pero se ha rendido ante su petición, eso quiere decir que intentará acercarse a su pequeña Jolyne. Puede que "intentarlo" recién, luego de siete años, sea algo tarde... pero para los niños no funcionan así las cosas. Para la pequeña Jolyne de siete años, Jotaro aún está a tiempo y es por eso que ella le admira y no se da por vencida.

Jotaro escuchó de manera atenta todo lo que su esposa le decía, y sabía que tenía razón. Lo sabe y también sabe que en el momento en que se sepa que Jotaro Kujo tiene una pequeña e indefensa hija sin poderes, los fieles de Dio irán a por ella y se vengarán; además, aún está el asunto de Yoshikage Kira que anda suelto y con un nuevo rostro desconocido. Se sabe que Kira no hará nada para llamar la atención pero el sólo hecho de tener ese conocimiento, cuando se vea acorralado, porque lo van a encontrar, le puede ser muy útil y puede usar y herir a la pequeña Jolyne.

Y eso es algo que Jotaro no permitiría por nada en el mundo.

Jolyne está bien con su madre y le vendría bien ir a visitar a sus abuelos maternos, mandará guardaespaldas de la fundación Speedwagon y todo estará bien. Ni su esposa ni su hija necesitan ponerse en peligro sólo por querer verle. Su seguridad es más importante.

Luego de una pequeña pausa, Jotaro ya tiene lista su respuesta y espera que su esposa le entienda: — _¿Ya terminaste?_ — Y puede que suene a que no escuchó o que no le interese, pero... es Jotaro y no sabe usar las palabras a veces. — _En estos momentos estoy en una situación peligrosa, no puedo darte detalles, no lo entenderías. Mi vida se ha visto en peligro y no quiero que Jolyne tenga que verse involucrada por algo que se puede evitar._ — Y en el fondo también quiere ver a su hija y a su esposa, pasar un poco de tiempo con ellas como antes. Pero tiene que ser realista y desde que los seguidores de Dio le atacaron una vez, no se ha dado el lujo de bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Y de verdad esperaba que ella entendiera, pero Jolyne llegó a Japón al día siguiente y Jotaro tuvo que recibirla con un abrazo y unas caricias en el cabello.

Sólo esperaba que nada malo le sucediera.

_

_Buenas! he venido a éste fandom a darles la lata. Ooh sí, ahora conocerán por estos lares de mi gusto por el oc xD_

_No es que no sepa de qué va la historia o cosas así, es mi simple imaginación haciendo de las suyas. Y yo espero que a alguien le agrade._

_Será una historia corta con varios caps... y como me gusta adelantarme... haré el reto de octubre pero adelantado porque no soy buena con la presión jajaja_

_Eso._


	2. Anillo

Jolyne es una niña muy inquieta y Jotaro sabe a la perfección que es por culpa de sus fuertes genes, ya que su esposa es activa pero le gusta llevar una vida tranquila.

Y en estos momentos Jotaro necesita concentrarse en buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Kira y también cuidar de su abuelo y de la pequeña bebé invisible. ¿Cómo le hacía el viejo para meterse en problemas tan rápido y arrastrar a los demás con él, siempre?

_Ah_~ sólo vino a Morioh por un asunto, un pequeño asunto, problemático de igual forma, y terminó en todo un rollo con psicópatas asesinos y hasta fantasmas. Y si no fuera poco, debía de hacer su tesis.

Jotaro se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y perdió su mirada en el horizonte. No le molesta patear traseros de usuarios Stands que no ocupan sus poderes para el bien o perseguir a los seguidores de Dio, es hasta entretenido; pero lo que sí le molesta son los problemas que su abuelo no deja de darle.

Un par de débiles golpes a la puerta de su habitación le sacaron del patético trance de auto lamentación por el que estaba pasando.

— Pasa. — Sabía que era su pequeña hija, el viejo suele usar su prótesis metálica para meter más ruido.

Jolyne entró al cuarto de su padre hecha un relámpago y se plantó frente a él para mirarla con emocionados ojitos brillosos.

— ¡Papi, aprendí una nueva palabra! —Era tanta su emoción que no podía controlar el tono de su voz, pero Jotaro no se quejó.

— ¿Cuál?

— _¡Crusaders!_

Sí, es una palabra que las niñas no conocerían a esa edad ya que están más interesadas en muñecas y juegos de té. Aunque Jolyne no es de ese tipo y más le sorprende que recién ahora la esté conociendo.

— Suena a que el viejo te contó una historia. — Se agachó para quedar a su altura y mostrarle que tiene toda su atención.

— ¡Sí! — Respondió emocionada, a ella le encantan las historias de aventuras de su bisabuelo. — Me dijo que viajó por el mundo junto con unos amigos para rescatar a una hermosa dama que estaba sufriendo por culpa de un hombre muy malo. — Mientras contaba su pequeño resumen, no paraba de mover sus brazos haciendo énfasis a cada palabra que salía de su boca. — ¡Papi, yo también quiero viajar en busca de aventuras con muchos amigos y derrotar a los malos! ¡Ya se me ocurrió un nombre para nuestro grupo y también hice anillos para identificarnos! — Estiró su mano y le entregó a Jotaro un pequeño anillo de plasticina de aro azul con una pequeña estrella amarilla y blanca. — ¡Nos conocerán como los _"Starfish Crusaders"_!

Jotaro nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de lo buena que era su hija con las manualidades relacionadas con estrellas marinas, y tampoco dejaba de sorprenderse de la facilidad en lo que lo metían en asuntos molestos o desastrosos.

Pero es su única hija y no le romperá las ilusiones de tener una aventura, por lo que está seguro que su _tío_ Josuke sería un candidato perfecto para ayudarle. Es joven y con muchas ideas para divertirse, es el indicado para formar parte de la cruzada de su hija.

* * *

_Estoy aprendendo aún con esta aplicación... hay muchas cosas que desconozco xD_

_Tengo un Drabble de Jojolion que es cortito pero bonito (o asi lo encuentro yo) pero quisiera aclarar que no es de romance! Ya verán~_

_Respondiendo comentarios!_

**_Bloody Stone Requiem_**_: Gracias por su bienvenida!! estaba (y aun lo estoy) con mucho miedo de que nadie se interesara por esta historia hehe Bueno, he pasado mi vida escribiendo historia con personajes cuyas personalidades pueden cambiar o ser distintas (lo malo es que a pesar de los años aun sigo confundida con el OC y el Ooc xD). Aquí se verá algo de eso. Poquito... eso sí. No soy de las que gusta abusar.__Eso._


	3. Tío Josuke

Jolyne no podía ocultar su emoción y daba saltitos al rededor de Jotaro mientras cantaba una canción improvisada. Su padre le había dicho que irían a dar un paseo por la ciudad y le presentaría un pariente que estaba seguro se uniría a su equipo de _"crusaders"_ y le seguirían otros cuantos más.

La pequeña estaba que no podía esperar, tanto así que cuando su padre le ofreció comer un helado ella lo negó pidiendo ir a ver a ese pariente. Apuró tanto al pobre taxista, apoyada inconscientemente por la dura expresión de su padre, que éste pisó fondo y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban frente a una casa grande y de patio muy bonito.

Ya frente a la puerta de entrada, esperando que alguien atendiera, toda la hiperactividad y euforismo se esfumó dejando a una pequeña niña tímida escondida tras su padre.

Luego de un par de toques más, la puerta se abre al fin revelando a un joven de no más de dieciséis con un llamativo peinado. Vestía ropas casuales y un poco ajustadas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran unos pines de formas de corazón y paz en su cinturón.

Jolyne se le quedó mirando, aún escondida tras su padre, un tanto desconfiada ya que el chico era un poquito más bajo que su padre, cosa que la intimidaba.

— Oh, Jotaro. Buenas... ¿Sucedió algo? — Ya que siempre se mantenían en contacto vía telefónica por si algo pasaba o si había alguna pista de Kira, el que el mayor se presentara en su casa sin avisar, le causaba un mal presentimiento.

Jotaro sólo inclinó de manera leve su cabeza en modo de saludo: — Nada importante, es sólo que, Jolyne, quiere conocerte. — No quería hacer las presentaciones afuera pero debía presentarla de alguna manera. — ¿Podemos pasar? Te contaré los detalles adentro.

Josuke bajó la mirada, buscando a la persona dueña de ese nombre, encontrando a una pequeña escondida tras las piernas de Jotaro.

— Hola, Jolyne, yo soy Josuke Higashikata. Claro, adelante... pasen. Mi madre aún está trabajando pero, desde lo de mi abuelo, siempre viene a almorzar en casa. Dice que no le gusta que coma solo... — Les contaba mientras los guiaba hasta la sala. — Así que puede que llegue a las dos por aquí, le gusta cocinar. Si gustan pueden quedarse a almorzar. — Sólo lo hacía por formalidad, él es consciente de que no sería cómodo para nadie el que ellos se sentaran tan juntos.

— Descuida, sabes que sería incómodo para ella el que me vea aquí, así que nos iremos antes.

— Bueno... sí. — Se rascó la nuca un tanto avergonzado, pero la presencia de Jolyne seguía picando su curiosidad. — Así que te llamas Jolyne, ¿Qué eres de Jotaro, su hermanita? Se parecen mucho-

— Es mi hija. — No estaba seguro de revelar más que eso, después de todo, a un joven de dieciséis no le importaría saber de su esposa.

— ¡¿Tu hija?! — Josuke se tomó su tiempo para procesarlo y salir de su asombro, cosa que Jotaro respetó, pero Jolyne tenía muchas cosas que preguntar y decir.

— Pero, papá, él no es Kujo ni Joestar como el abuelo... Si es mi tío entonces es tu hermano, ¿por qué no lleva tu apellido? — La pequeña se trepó al hombro de su padre para susurrarle al oído.

— Eso es porque es una forma más fácil de simplificar las cosas, Jolyne. — Le explicó. — En realidad, a pesar de su edad, él es mi tío, hermanastro de mi madre. Eso lo convierte en mi tío y tu tío-abuelo.

Josuke estaba atento a las palabras de Jotaro, ya que es raro que el mayor se refiera a él como su tío y verle interactuar con su hija era todo un espectáculo para él. Pero tenía más interés en saber cómo era la hija de Jotaro, si tenían la misma personalidad o si era usuaria de un _stand_ tan poderoso como el de su padre. Si quería dilucidar todas esas dudas, primero debía hacerse amigo de la pequeña.

— Pero es muy largo decir _tío-abuelo_, así que por mí está bien si me dices _tío_. — Le dijo mientras le sonreía. — ¿Quieren algo para beber? Tengo refresco de cola.

— Gracias, por mí está bien un café.

— ¡A Jolyne le gusta la Coca Cola! — Se emocionó al escuchar sobre el nombre de su refresco favorito, pero la emoción se fue tan pronto como llegó al recordar algo, captando la atención de los mayores. — ... pero a mamá no le gusta que tome Coca Cola porque dice que después tengo mucha más energía y que ella queda muy agotada...

Al escuchar aquella confesión, ambos mayores dejan escapar una disimulada risa pero se contienen al ver el rostro afligido de la menor.

— Pero tu madre no está aquí cuidándote, ¿Cierto, Jotaro? Puedes jugar tanto como quieras aquí, si algo pasa yo me encargo. — Le guiñó un ojo a Jotaro haciendo entender que por él no había ningún problema.

Jotaro sólo esperó a que Josuke trajera el café y se sentara para soltar la bomba.

Una vez la taza de café y los refrescos estaban sobre la mesa, Jotaro se decidió a hablar.

— Josuke, — llamó su atención, mientras tomaba del café. — necesito que cuides de Jolyne un par de veces.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — El aludido apenas y logró beber un poco.

— Aún sigo con la búsqueda de Yoshikage Kira, no puedo llevarla conmigo ya que puede ser peligroso. Además, — Miró a su hija y ella le devolvió una mirada iluminada de emoción. — ella quiere pedirte un favor... — Le da la palabra a su hija y le hace una seña para que le diga a Josuke de lo de su cruzada. Pero después de un rato, la pequeña no hace más que permanecer en silencio y roja como un tomate, así que Jotaro decide decirlo por ella. — Yare yare... Verás, Josuke, mi hija ha escuchado mucho de las historias del viejo sobre sus viajes y quiere tener su propia aventura. Me ayudaría mucho el que me hicieras éste favor y la cuides

Josuke no se pudo negar con la presión que sus dos visitas le estaban dando. Claro, cada uno a su manera. Tampoco es que Josuke quisiera negarse, aunque estaba el hecho de que nunca había cuidado de un infante y requería de mucha responsabilidad pero, el hecho de pasar un tiempo con la criatura de Jotaro...

Por un tiempo hasta creyó que el genial y serio Jotaro Kujo no se interesaría por cosas relacionadas al amor a pesar de su edad pero, claro, es humano después de todo. Aunque a veces no lo parezca.

— Por mi no hay problema, Jotaro. Me haré cargo de la pequeña Jolyne mientras buscas a ese infeliz. — Se acercó a donde la niña y se agachó para quedar a su altura. — Tendremos nuestra propia travesía aquí en Morioh y conocerás a Koichi, él podría ser el intelectual del grupo, y a Okuyasu, él... bueno él será él.

Jolyne no entendió a qué se refería su tío, lo que sí entendió es que iba a poder tener su propia aventura en una ciudad desconocida y con un tío que recién estaba conociendo. Para una niña de su edad, esto superaba los estándares de lo "emocionante" que solía ser el desobedecerle a su madre y dormirse a las once de la noche o comerse las galletas y tirar el envoltorio en el patio del vecino para no ser culpada.

Esto, de manera definitiva, era la aventura que ella esperaba.

Así que miró a Jotaro, para cerciorarse de que de verdad esto estaba pasando y con el consentimiento de su padre, y sus ojos volvieron a brillar cuando vio el asentimiento de éste.

Oh, por todas las estrellas marinas y mariposas del mundo, ¡su padre era el mejor!

Ya no importaba nada. Ni la ausencia constante, ni las negativas, ni las pocas y frías palabras, ni la falta de cariño físico. Nada de eso importaba ya. Para Jolyne, Jotaro ascendió a ser el mejor padre de la vida y el universo.

No lo pudo decir con palabras porque la euforia dentro de ella estaba haciendo estragos, pero el abrazo que le dio a su padre dijo eso y mucho más.

— Está decidido, entonces. ¡Iremos a buscar a mis amigos para comenzar con nuestra aventura! Jolyne, ¿alguna vez viste a un fantasma?

.

* * *

.

_**WOKELAND y moamoa2,** muchas gracias__ por sus comentarios!! me animan mucho :3_

_Tengo__ que confesar que al inicio esto iba A tener temas de un reto de octubre, pero me retracté porque no podia hacer relacionar los capítulos gracias a los titulos, así que iré por mi cuenta._

_Nos__ leemos._


	4. Preocupaciones

Jotaro lo sintió y —podría jurar haber escuchado las palabras que Jolyne no dijo— algo dentro de él se estremeció. Había olvidado esa sensación. Es consciente de que tiene una hija, una pequeña vida dependiente de él y de su esposa pero, con tantos problemas que le da su familia y sus enemigos, hace que deba tomar la opción de hacer a un lado su rol de padre ya que de esa manera cree poder proteger a su pequeña hija y a su esposa de los peligros, llegando incluso a olvidar lo que se siente ser abrazado por su hija o besado por su esposa.

Pero volver a sentirlo ahora, después de tanto tiempo, hace que un nuevo sentimiento explote en su interior. Incluso ese potente deseo de pasar tiempo con su hija y mostrarle y enseñarle todo lo que él es, muy en el fondo, aplaca el deber de ir a por Kira.

_"Si tan sólo Dio y Kira no existieran..."_

Se obliga a volver a la realidad y nota cómo Josuke le explica a Jolyne que Reimi no es una fantasma malvada, que su perro da algo de miedo pero que no es malo tampoco. Eso le devuelve de golpe su atención, es cierto que Jolyne siempre está buscando problemas pero apenas tiene siete años, añadiendo que aún es una pequeña llorona y algo mal criada, y el ver algo como eso... seguro le dejará un buen trauma.

— Josuke, — El menor se interrumpió al escuchar la voz de Jotaro. — si van a ver a Reimi Sugimoto, también iré.

El aludido por un momento creyó que quizá era para cerciorarse de que Jolyne no fuera a espantarse pero, pensándolo un poco mejor, quizá era para interrogar más a la pobre fantasma.

Aunque había un hecho que no dejaba de ser y Josuke no lo iba a dejar pasar: ver a ese par pasar tiempo de calidad. Es que es tan bizarro imaginar a Jotaro siendo un padre todo cariñoso con su hija, siendo que siempre se muestra serio, frío y calculador.

No es que sea imposible pero, hay que ver para creer.

El joven agrandó una sonrisa que dirigió hacia la pequeña frente a él: — ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir eso, Jolyne? — La pequeña sólo se limitó a verle con carita de sorpresa y ojos brillantes. — ¡En nuestra primera aventura iremos con tu padre!

Jotaro fue quien corrió con los gastos del taxi y Josuke no pudo más que agradecer al mayor por ello.

Jotaro es consciente de que el viejo Joseph había gastado los ahorros de Josuke y da por seguro que el joven ya los había gastado, era obvio. Y no es que le moleste gastar, es sólo una manera de agradecer el que le ayude con su hija. Y si le llegara a pedir algo un poco más costoso, no se negaría, ya que la búsqueda de Kira tomará un tiempo considerable quizá y Josuke deberá quedarse con Jolyne todo ese tiempo.

— Papi, después de conocer a la señorita Reimi, ¿podemos ir al acuario de ésta ciudad? — Ya con más confianza que nunca, la pequeña Jolyne hasta se da el gusto de ponerse un poco caprichosa con su padre. Al ver que su progenitor se une a la aventura con ella, le da la confianza que antes no tenía.

Josuke se le queda mirando con un poco de pena: — Ah, en Morioh aún no se abre el parque acuático. Estuvo activo por un tiempo, pero le cerraron un tiempo después por mantención. Creo que era algo relacionado con el grosor del vidrio de contención del acuario los tiburones, supongo que estaba muy delgado y pidieron corregir eso. — Le explicó a la pequeña a su lado.

— Aww... — La desilusión fue evidente en su rostro y Josuke no pudo evitar empatizar con ella. Él había sentido esa desilusión toda su vida, el querer tener a un padre con el cual hacer ciertas cosas que con las madres no se puede, aunque ya de grande lo suprimió. Pero Jolyne aún es una niña y el adolescente no quería que ella sintiera lo que él sintió.

— Tengo una idea, Jolyne. — Volvió a llamar su atención. — En Morioh hay muchos misterios que nadie nunca ha resuelto y, es seguro, que hay otros tantos que aún no se descubren. — Sus palabras llamaron la atención de Jolyne, quién quitó la pena del rostro. — Y estarás un tiempo considerable aquí en Morioh, ¿No? — La niña asintió a sus palabras, manteniéndose atenta. — Si nos dedicamos a buscar aventuras y misterios en un sólo día, se nos acabarán pronto y luego nos aburrirnos. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos a una aventura por día? Créeme, nos tomará tiempo con algunas al grado de mantenernos ocupados hasta la noche... Pasadito las... ¿Ocho? — Buscó la mirada de Jotaro esperando a que le siguiera el juego.

— Nueve. — Jotaro había pillado la mentirilla de Josuke. En cierto modo, aprendió que es fácil manipular a los niños con una leve mentira.

— Nueve o quizás más tarde.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron ante tal revelación: permanecer en la calle, de noche, en medio de una aventura. Sin que su madre la regañe, sin que su padre se lo niegue. La ilusión se volvió a apoderar de su rostro, provocando una sonrisa a Josuke y un _"yare yare"_ a Jotaro.

Una vez llegaron al centro comercial, frente al callejón entre mini super Owson y la farmacia Kisara, donde se aparecía Reimi Sugimoto, Josuke dudó de si mostrarle algo tan impactante como un fantasma. Es probable que Jolyne no sea capaz de ver a Reimi ya que aún es pequeña pero, si Jotaro les acompañó, puede que exista una pequeña posibilidad de que quizá Jolyne no salga bien de esta aventura.

Así que se se acercó a Jotaro para hablarle en voz baja: — Jotaro, no me dijiste si Jolyne tiene un _stand_... ¿Es porque aún no lo tiene o porque no estás seguro?

— No ha mostrado signos de que pueda manifestar uno y no es capaz de ver a Star Platinum pero, aún no estoy seguro. A pesar de lo pacífica que es mi madre, pudo despertar un _stand_ por herencia del viejo. — Le explicó. — Creo que mientras la sangre Joestar corra por nuestras venas, es inevitable despertar un _stand_ de manera natural. Por eso quiero ver si Jolyne puede ver a Reimi aunque eso también puede que no tenga significado, ya que todo con respecto a estos poderes es probable y a la vez no. Lo viste ya con la flecha: puedes despertar un _stand_ o morir. — Se saca la gorra y se acomoda el cabello. El tema de los _stands_ es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, y ahora entiende la preocupación del viejo Joseph para con su asmadre Holly.

Josuke entendió a lo que se refería, no hay seguridad de que Jolyne pueda llegar a ser una niña normal gracias al linaje Joestar.

— Aunque no es tan malo, en el sentido que podrá defenderse en caso de que se metan con ella en el futuro o esté en peligro... por algún perro o algo. Nunca se sabe.

Aún así no había que mantenerse negativos con algo que, más que maldición, puede llegar a ser una bendición. Josuke poco sabe del pasado de Joseph y Jotaro pero sabe que no ha fue muy pacífico ni fácil, y es por ello que Jotaro se ve tan preocupado por ese tema: no quiere que ella se vea involucrada. Es obvio. Pero es mejor tener un arma que enfrentar el peligro sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse.

Como los mayores no hacían ningún movimiento, la pequeña Jolyne comenzó a preocuparse.

— Papá, Tío Josuke... ¿Tanto miedo da que no quieren ir? ¿Por qué me traen aquí si les da tanto miedo? — Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, más por el hecho de que hay algo que espanta a sus familiares que por el miedo que ella ha comenzado a sentir. No puede siquiera imaginar a su padre tiritar del miedo, y, llegar a ver algo así, le espanta más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. — ¿Pa-papi...?

— No creo que sea miedo... o no por mi culpa... Creo.

* * *

_Hola... perdón la demorona.. me había quedado sin ideas por culpa de unas malas acciones que afectaron de manera negativa mi diario vivir..._

_No está resuelto pero ya me he animado a escribir poquito._

_Espero acepten mis sinceras disculpas._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
